Big Brother
by Anne Cay
Summary: When a young girl comes to the Kent farm the family tries to find out where she came from and they make some amazing discoveries during their quest. Takes place during the second season. Please read and review.


SMALLVILLE – BIG BROTHER

Jonathan Kent, walked through the front door of his house. Pulling out a kitchen drawer he searched through it, before checking another. Closing the drawer, he thought aloud, "Where did I put it?"

He looked around the room and then remembering he said, "Clark's room."

He walked up the stairs and towards Clark's desk. Opening the drawer he located his missing item. He turned to go when something caught his eye. In the dimness of the room he saw a figure on the bed. "Son?" Jonathan said, checking to see if it was Clark.

There was no response and when he got closer, Jonathan could see it was a young girl, sound asleep. She looked to be about ten years old, much too young to be a friend of Clark's.

Leaning over the bed, Jonathan said, "Hey…" She continued to sleep, so Jonathan touched her shoulder and said, "Come on, wake up."

Coming out of her sleep, she opened her eyes and when she saw Jonathan she sat upright and scurried to the other end of the bed.

"It's alright," Jonathan said.

She shrank away from him and Jonathan said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what you're doing here in my son's room."

She darted off the bed and ran out of the room. "Hey, wait!" Jonathan said. He followed her as she ran down the stairs. She was heading for the front door when it suddenly opened and she ran right into Clark. "Whoa," he said, adjusting his hold on his grocery bag. She backed up and was going to run the other way, but Jonathan was standing there. As Martha came in carrying more bags, Clark said, "What's going on?"

Spying the girl, Martha smiled and putting the bags down said, "Who's this?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Jonathan said, "I found her upstairs."

"Found her?" Clark said.

"Yes, she was sleeping on your bed," Jonathan said, "Is she a friend of yours?"

"I've never seen her before," Clark said.

"I didn't think so," Jonathan said, "How do you suppose she got there?"

"I don't know," Clark said, "Did you ask her?"

"I tried but she just ran," Jonathan said.

"This back and forth between you two isn't going to solve anything," Martha said. She bent over and said, "Hi."

The girl backed away. "Oh, it's okay," Martha said, "We're just wondering why you're here. Do you need some kind of help?"

The girl held her arms close to herself and wouldn't answer.

"Honey, you can talk to us," Martha said. She was still silent.

"Kids don't just walk into people's houses for no reason," Jonathan said.

"I don't know why she's here," Clark said, "But…" Gesturing to the object in her hand, Clark said, "Is that mine?"

She looked from Clark to the watch in her hand. Bending down to her height, Clark said, "I'm not angry with you. I just like to know if I can have it back."

She held out her hand and taking the watch, Clark said, "Thank you." Looking at it, he said, "And it's busted." He sighed.

Martha took the watch and saw the face was cracked and one hand was bent. "Oh, Clark, this is one your father and I gave you for your last birthday," she said.

"The expensive one," Jonathan said.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Clark said.

"Oh she just happened to be in your room, broke your watch and fell asleep," Jonathan said.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this," Clark said.

Suddenly a grocery bag fell off the counter, to the floor. "Clark," Martha said, "I asked you to be careful with that."

"I was," Clark said.

Taking her eggs out of the bag, and lifting the lid, Martha said, "They're all broken."

"It's not my fault," Clark said.

"Maybe if you wouldn't put the bag on the edge of the counter, it wouldn't have fallen," Martha said.

"I didn't think I had," Clark said.

"Excuse me, we have bigger problems than eggs," Jonathan said.

"Maybe she doesn't understand us," Martha said.

"Maybe she's lost," Clark said.

"Maybe we should find out where she belongs," Jonathan said, "I can make some calls and see if we can find out where she came from."

"She's probably hungry," Clark said. Bending down to her, Clark said, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Clark," Jonathan said.

"What?" Clark said, "She's just a kid, Dad and she's really scared right now."

"It can't hurt to give her some dinner," Martha said.

"Now she's staying for dinner?" Jonathan said.

"Why not?" Clark said, "Besides she's obviously not from around here. It could be awhile before we find her family."

"Alright," Jonathan said, "I won't argue with you two. I know I won't win."

The girl ate everything they gave her and after dinner Clark tried to keep her occupied. He located some of his childhood books and handed them to her as she sat on the edge of his bed. "These were some of my favourites," Clark said, "I thought you might like to look at them."

She sifted through the books, until she found one that appealed to her. Looking at Clark, she held it out to him. "What?" Clark said, but then he realized, "Oh, I know. You want me to read it to you." He sat down beside her and began to read.

Martha smiled as she watched them from the doorway for a few moments, before she slipped away unnoticed. Clark continued to read, until the girl stopped him, pointing to a word on the page. "Alexandra," Clark read. He looked at her and said, "Is that your name?" She smiled.

"Alexandra," Clark said, "Well, that's a start."

"Martha, there is something not right about all of this," Jonathan said.

"Don't be so suspicious," Martha said, "It's probably just like Clark said, she got lost and tomorrow we will make sure she gets home."

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that she doesn't speak?" Jonathan said, "And how she seems so afraid of us?"

"She seems to have warmed up to Clark," Martha said.

"Why do you say that?" Jonathan said.

"He's up there reading to her," Martha smiled, "It looks really sweet."

"Oh, it's started already," Jonathan said.

"What has?" Martha said.

"I know what you're thinking," Jonathan said, "And I want you to stop thinking it."

"And what is that?" Martha said.

"If we can't find her real family, can we keep her," Jonathan said.

"I wasn't going to say that," Martha said, "Not exactly that way."

"No, Martha," Jonathan said.

"Would it be so bad?" Martha said.

"We barely know this girl," Jonathan said.

"We barely knew Clark," Martha said, "And look how wonderful he turned out to be."

"And then some," Jonathan said.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't love to have a daughter too," Martha said.

"Martha, I am not even thinking along those lines," Jonathan said, "She probably has parents out there who are worried sick right now."

"There hasn't been anything relating to a missing person on the news," Martha said, "What if we find out she doesn't have a family?" Martha said.

"We will cross that bridge when and if we come to it," Jonathan said.

Clark came down the stairs with a yawn.

"How is she?" Martha said.

"Tired," Clark said, "She fell asleep on my bed."

"Again?" Jonathan said.

"Ah, I'll let her have if for one night," Clark said.

"Good book?" Martha said, noticing Clark was still holding the children's book.

"It's a classic," Clark said, "Are you two ready for some good news?"

"Sure," Jonathan said.

"I found out her name," Clark said.

"She told you?" Jonathan said.

"No, I was looking at the book with her and she pointed out a name," Clark said, "I really think she was trying to tell me it was her name."

"Which is?" Martha said.

"Alexandra," Clark said.

"Okay, that's a good point to start from," Jonathan said, "I'll contact the sheriff's office in the morning and see what he recommends we do."

"In the meantime, let's get some sleep," Martha said, "Don't you stay up too late, Clark."

"I won't," he said. Holding up the children's book he said, "I just want to finish this. I have to see how it turns out."

"Clark," Martha laughed.

"It's just his second childhood, it was bound to happen," Jonathan teased.

"You should read it too Dad," Clark said, "It's right up your alley."

"I have read it," Jonathan said, "And they all live happily ever after."

"Now you spoiled it for me," Clark said.

"Clark, go to bed," Jonathan said.

Martha came down the next morning, to see Clark folding a blanket by the couch. "Clark did you sleep down here?" she said.

"Yeah, since Alexandra had my bed," Clark said.

"You couldn't have been too comfortable," Martha said.

"It wasn't too bad," Clark said, "I don't mind if it means that girl got a good night's sleep."

"You seem really concerned about her," Martha said.

"She just seems so lost," Clark said, "I want to do what I can to help her."

Jonathan came through the front door. "You were up extra early," Martha said.

"I did some checking on our guest," Jonathan said.

"And?" Clark said.

"No reports have been filed about missing persons, no hospitals are missing patients," Jonathan said, "As far as I can tell no one is looking for her."

"Did you contact the sheriff's office?" Clark said.

"No, I'm going to do that next," Jonathan said.

"Dad, don't call him just yet okay?" Clark said.

"I know what you're thinking," Jonathan said, "We can't just keep her."

"It's not that, exactly," Clark said, "I don't want social services coming and taking her away and I think I know someone who can check into this without alerting the public."

"No, absolutely not," Jonathan said.

"Lex can help," Clark said.

"Lex can cause trouble," Jonathan said.

"What can he do?" Clark said.

"I dread to think," Jonathan said, "Believe me he could do plenty."

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Clark said, "Even if he tried I wouldn't let him."

"Clark, you listen to me," Jonathan said, "If you care at all about this girl's welfare, you will stay away from Lex and anything to do with the Luthors."

"Just let me talk to him," Clark said.

"Clark, I think I gave you my answer," Jonathan said.

Martha was preparing breakfast and looking in the fridge she said, "Jonathan, did you buy more eggs?"

"No," Jonathan said.

"Then where did these come from?" Martha said.

"Those look like the ones you bought yesterday," Jonathan said.

"Yes, but they all broke remember?" Martha said, "Clark, did you get them?"  
"No," Clark said, "Maybe you had extra in the fridge and forgot."

Alexandra appeared on the stairs and Clark saw her first. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Hi, there," Martha said, "Why don't you come and have some breakfast?"

She hesitated, until Clark said, "Come on, it's really good."

She joined them at the table and they were all quiet and Jonathan noticed the looks on Clark and Martha's faces.

"What's are you two smiling about?" he said.

"Nothing," Martha said.

"It's just kind of nice, don't you think?" Clark said.

"What is?" Jonathan said.

"The four of us sitting around the table," Clark said, "Like a family."

"You don't give up do you son?" Jonathan said.

"You ought to know that by now, Dad," Clark said.

"Don't get you hopes up," Jonathan said, "Either of you."

Martha couldn't help laughing. "Martha, I'm serious," Jonathan said.

"Oh, I know dear," Martha smiled.

"I need to get ready," Jonathan said, standing up.

"I've got to get to school," Clark said, grabbing his backpack.

"Don't forget this," Jonathan said, holding out Clark's watch.

Taking it Clark said, "It's not going to do me much good, since it broke."

"It's too bad it got damaged," Martha said.

"Yeah," Clark said, looking it over, "It was."

"What?" Jonathan said.

"I mean it was broken," Clark said, "It's not now."

"Clark, that's impossible," Martha said.

"See for yourself," Clark said, showing it to her. She took it in her hands and turned it over.

"I don't understand," she said, "It was completely ruined."

"Are you sure that's yours?" Jonathan said.

"The inscription we had engraved is on the back," Martha said.

"Then how…?" Clark said. They all looked at Alexandra.

"There has to be some logical explanation," Jonathan said.

"Like what?" Clark said.

"You go to school and I'll think of it," Jonathan said.

"I can drop you off, on my way to work," Martha said.

"No thanks, I'll walk," Clark said.

"You'll be late," Martha said.

"No," Clark smiled.

"Okay," Martha said, "I have to go."

"Me too," Jonathan said.

"Wait," Clark said, "What about…?" He gestured towards Alexandra.

"Problem," Jonathan said.

"Well, I have to go to work and Clark has to go to school," Martha said.

"I don't have to go," Clark said.

"Clark has to go to school," Martha repeated.

"Jonathan has to stay home," Jonathan said.

"You'll have a good day," Martha said, "It'll be fun."

"I'll see what else I can find out," Jonathan said.

"Well, that is a little bizarre," Chloe said, as Clark relayed the watch story to her.

"I definitely don't have an explanation for it," Clark said.

"Usually, I can figure this sort of thing out," Chloe said, "But this one I'll have to think about."

"Tell me what you come up with," Clark said, "I think it freaked my Mom out a little."

"You're not making this up are you Clark?" Chloe said.

"I thought you knew me better than that," Clark said.

"I do know you," Chloe said, "That's why I'm asking."

"I'm not making it up," Clark said, "Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Just ask," Chloe said.

"The girl that showed up at our place, " Clark said.

"You want me to see if I can find out anything about her," Chloe said.

"Anything to help us get her home," Clark said.

"I'll try," Chloe said, "What can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Alexandra," Clark said.

"Details Clark," Chloe said, "I need more to go on than that."

"That's it," Clark said, "That's all I know. Except that she's about ten years old, oh, and she doesn't speak."

"A ten year old girl, who doesn't speak, named Alexandra," Chloe plainly repeated.

"I knew you'd get it," Clark said.

"I'll do my best," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Clark said, as he prepared to leave. Turning back he said, "Oh and Chloe? Top secret okay?"

"With you Clark, I wouldn't have expected anything else," Chloe said.

Clark smiled at her before he left.

Jonathan was busy with papers at the table and he had put Alexandra in front of the T.V. He was having trouble concentrating as the volume of the T.V. became louder.

"Alexandra," he said, looking up, "That's too loud. Turn it down please."

The volume became quieter as he said, "Thank you."

He looked at his papers for a few more minutes and then stood up with a frustrated sigh. Walking over to the counter he looked out the window. He looked over at Alexandra, "She has to come from somewhere," he thought. Then he noticed something else. The T.V. remote was on the kitchen counter. "How could she have turned the volume down without the remote?" he wondered.

"I'm being paranoid," he thought, "I need to get some air."

"Alexandra," he said, "How about you and I go for a drive and get a change of scenery?"  
Feeling much more comfortable with him now, Alexandra happily followed him out to his truck. As they approached it, Jonathan said, "I don't believe it." The front tire was flat. "This isn't my day," he said, to her. "I thought I ran over something yesterday," he said, inspecting the tire, "There it is," he said, locating the tear. He went and hauled the spare tire out of the truck. Alexandra was looking closely at the tire.

"Stand back," Jonathan said, "I have to change the tire."

Alexandra put her hands on the tire and Jonathan said, "Honey, don't touch it, I don't want you to hurt yourself." She wouldn't move, so Jonathan repeated himself, "Alexandra, did you hear what I said? Don't touch…" he trailed off when he saw the tire was fully inflated and the tear was no where to be seen. He crouched down in front of the tire and inspected it. Looking up at Alexandra, he said, "How did you…?" Then standing up he ran his hand through his hair and said, "Oh, boy, we've got another one."

At the end of the school day Clark approached Chloe and said, "Were you able to find any information on my family's houseguest?"  
"Well, I tried," Chloe said.

"No luck?" Clark said.

"No," Chloe said, "Not at first."

"Chloe did you find something or not," Clark said.

"Okay," Chloe said, "I did find some information."

"Are you going to tell me," Clark said.

"I don't know if I should," Chloe said, "I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"Why not?" Clark said.

Chloe reluctantly handed him a piece of paper. "Here, see for yourself," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha returned home and she had barely walked through the door, when Jonathan, rushed over to her and said, "I'm so glad you're finally home."

"Well, I missed you too," Martha said. Seeing Alexandra on the couch, Martha said, "Hi, sweetie." Alexandra looked up from her book and smiled back before she returned to her pages.

"Martha, we need to talk," Jonathan said.

"Does this have anything to do with your call to the sheriff's office?" Martha said.

"I didn't call the sheriff," Jonathan said.

"Why not?" Martha said, "You were all set to do it this morning."

"That was before," Jonathan said.

"Before what?" Martha said.

Taking her arm, Jonathan said, "I think you should sit down."

"You're starting to make me worry," Martha said.

"You remember when we found Clark," Jonathan started, "And then we discovered all of the things he could do."

"Yes," Martha said.

"Well, Alexandra she can…" Jonathan said, "She can do things too."

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Martha said.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Jonathan said, "Especially coming from me, but Alexandra can do things…with her mind."

"Her mind?" Martha said.

"She can make things happen with her mind," Jonathan said, struggling to find a way to explain, "She can turn the volume on the T.V. up and down without even touching the remote. My truck had a flat tire and when I got out the spare, Alexandra was standing by the tire and it was fully inflated – the tear in it was gone."

"Jonathan, I don't think…" Martha started.

"How do you explain Clark's watch being fixed?" Jonathan said, "And the eggs Martha, remember the eggs were broken and then whole this morning?"

"They couldn't be the same eggs. Eggs are not self sealing," Martha said.

"I think she did it," Jonathan said, "She has some sort of ability…"

"No," Martha said, standing up, "No, there has to be another explanation."

"I know this is hard to believe," Jonathan said, "But I've lived with these things all day. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"She's just a little girl," Martha said, pacing the room, "She's just…." She trailed off. "Jonathan?" she said, "Look."

Jonathan walked over her and there was Alexandra on the couch reading her book as the pages turned themselves.

"That's what I've been talking about," Jonathan said.

Clark walked through the Luthor mansion until he found Lex sitting at his desk. "Lex we need to talk," Clark said, as he entered the room.

"Clark," Lex said, "Not right now. I'm terribly busy."

"Get unbusy," Clark said, "This is important."

"So is what I'm doing," Lex said, "We'll have to talk later."

"No, you're not understanding me," Clark said, leaning his hands against the desk, "We're going to talk _now_."

Lex looked up at him and said, "Something on your mind Clark? You seem upset."

"Do I?" Clark said, "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't have time for games," Lex said.

"What do you know about a little girl, named Alexandra," Clark said.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Lex said.

"I think you do," Clark said, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. This little girl appeared at our house, she can't speak, we have no idea where she came from, where her home is, nothing."

"And you think I know?" Lex said.

"Yes, I do," Clark said.

"Clark, I wish I could help you," Lex said.

"Lex, I know she's connected to you somehow," Clark said.

"What makes you think that?" Lex said.

"This does," Clark said, showing Lex an old newspaper article.

"Where did you get that?" Lex said.

"You're not the only one who has sources," Clark said.

"You shouldn't go around digging into a person's past," Lex said, "You might not like what you find."

"I already don't like it," Clark said. Pointing to the picture in the paper he read, "Lionel Luthor and his granddaughter." Looking back at Lex, Clark said, "As far as I know you're his only child. So it doesn't take much to figure that she's your daughter."

"You should never assume," Lex said, "The article is a bunch of lies."

"Then who's the little girl?" Clark said.

"I don't have a daughter Clark," Lex said, "As for your houseguest, you're right about one thing. Her name is Alexandra."

"So you do know about her," Clark said.

"I knew you and I would eventually have this conversation," Lex said, "I just didn't think it would be so soon. I'm surprised you even discovered her name."

"She pointed it out of a book," Clark said, "I want to know what's going on."

"It's very simple," Lex said, "I sent the girl to your house."

"Why?" Clark said.

"Because she needs a home," Lex said, "She needs a home with people who will take good care of her. I thought your family would be perfect. It would give your parents the daughter they never had and Alexandra the family she never had. You'd have a little sister for the first time."

"But where did she come from?" Clark said.

"I'm responsible for finding that girl a home," Lex said, "She's a very special girl. I thought she'd be a welcome addition to your family."

"It's not that we don't want her," Clark said, "It's just all so mysterious. For instance why can't she speak?"  
"It's not that she can't talk, it's that she won't," Lex said, "She needs to feel secure and loved, then maybe one day she will start talking again. The bottom line is does your family want her to stay or not?"  
"Lex, you're not a social service worker," Clark said, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Her welfare is important to me," Lex said.

"But why?" Clark said.

"A child has been brought into you and your parents lives," Lex said, "I have all the legal papers required for your parents to officially adopt Alexandra if that's what they choose to do. All they have to do is say the word. All that is required is their signature."

"It's that simple," Clark said.

"Nothing is simple, Clark," Lex said, "But I do need an answer soon. If she can't stay with you, I'll have to place her somewhere else." Lex prepared to walk away.

"It's her name," Clark said, "Alexandra. It sounds like a femine form of yours. Is she your daughter Lex?"  
Lex paused and then turned back to Clark. "I'm going to need an answer by tomorrow." He left the room.

"I knew it!" Jonathan said, "It had to be something to do with the Luthors!"

"Dad, don't get so upset," Clark said.

"I specifically told you not to go to Lex with this," Jonathan said.

"I had to," Clark said, "You should be happy I did."

"Happy?" Jonathan said, "How can I be happy about this?"  
"Because now we know that no one is looking for her," Clark said, "Now she can stay with us and all we have to do is sign Lex's papers and she is legally a part of our family."

"She is not going to be a part of our family," Jonathan said.

"How can you say that?" Martha said, "You heard Clark. She doesn't have a home. She's comfortable here with us and she adores Clark."

"Martha we are not a haven for supernatural kids," Jonathan said.

"Maybe we should be," Martha said.

"Well, Dad, I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you," Clark said.

"Son, I didn't mean it that way," Jonathan said, "This is just what Lex wants, to turn us all against each other."

"You're being ridiculous," Martha said.

"I don't think Lex knows about her ability," Clark said.

"How do you know that?" Jonathan said.

"Do you think if he did know he would let her out of his sight?" Clark said.

"I will not have another reason to connect ourselves with the Luthors," Jonathan said.

"I think a little girl is an exceptional reason," Clark said.

"I said, no," Jonathan said.

"You can't just turn her away!" Clark said.

"Clark, don't take that tone with me," Jonathan said.

"It's the only way I can get you to listen to me!" Clark continued to yell.

"Calm down," Martha said.

"No, I won't calm down," Clark said, "I don't want her to go and I don't know how you can do this!" Clark stormed out of the house.

"Clark!" Jonathan called. He sighed. "He doesn't understand," he said, turning to Martha.

Martha gave him a stern look. "Supernatural?" she said, "I can't believe you said that in front of him." She also left the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Clark had gone for a walk and he heard someone from behind him call his name. He turned to see Lana. "What are you doing out this way, Clark?" she said.

"I just needed to get some air," Clark said.

"Is something wrong?" Lana said.

"I just don't want to be at home right now," Clark said.

"You had a fight with your parents," Lana said.

"My Dad," Clark said.

Lana nodded. "You want to talk about it?" she said.

"I could have a little sister," Clark said.

"I didn't know your Mom was expecting!" Lana smiled.

"No, it's not like that," Clark said, "She's not."

"They're thinking of the adoption route again?" Lana said.

"Not if my Dad has anything to say about it," Clark said.

"Why would he be opposed?" Lana said.

"It's a long and complicated story," Clark said.

"He might change his mind," Lana said.

"He has to," Clark said, "This girl, she doesn't have any other place to go."

"She sounds really important to you," Lana said.

"She is," Clark said, "It just feels right to have her around, you know."

"They took you in Clark," Lana said, "I'm sure he'll come around and do the same again."

"I really hope your right," Clark said.

The next morning Clark left early, intentionally not wanting to see his father. He went to school, but he couldn't keep his mind on his work. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to convince his father to let Alexandra stay.

He returned home prepared to present a convincing speech. He found his father hammering and called out, "Dad?"

Jonathan didn't hear him, so Clark called out louder, "Dad?"

This time Jonathan turned around. "Clark," he said, "I missed you this morning."

"I know," Clark said, "I have something I want to say to you."

"What's that?" Jonathan said.

"It's about Alexandra," Clark said, "I know what you're going to say but let me finish. It's not her fault that she's connected to Lex and she deserves a home just as much as anybody. There's no reason we can't give that to her. If you would just give her a chance you would come to love her just like she was your own. I don't know where I would be today if you hadn't adopted me, but I'm glad you did. Don't punish Alexandra because of your dislike for Lex. We could all be very happy as a family."

"I agree," Jonathan said.

Clark paused. "You do?" he said.

"What do you think of this?" Jonathan said, waving his arm around at what he was building.

"What is it?" Clark said.

"It's a room," Jonathan said.

"You're building a room?" Clark said.

"Well, I think Alexandra should have her own," Jonathan said.

"Does that mean she can stay?" Clark said.

"I asked, Lex to bring over the papers this afternoon," Jonathan said.

"What made you change your mind?" Clark said.

"I thought about what you said," Jonathan said, "And I had a long talk with your mother."

"Dad, this is great," Clark said.

"So, are you ready to become a big brother?" Jonathan said.

"You know I am," Clark said, "And you have to let me help you, what can I do?"

"You could help, but I don't have an extra hammer," Jonathan said.

Clark took a nail and hammered it into the wall with his fist. Jonathan smiled, "Oh, yeah, I forgot," he said.

"All that's required is your signature," Lex said, placing the papers on the table, in front of Jonathan.

"I'd like to read them over first," Jonathan said.

"Of course," Lex said, "But I assure you, it's all legal."

"All the same," Jonathan said, "I think I'll read it."

Lex watched Clark as he entertained Alexandra outside. "She seems to have taken to him very well."

"She's very happy here," Martha said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Lex said.

"Lex, I'm at a loss as to understand how Alexandra got involved with you," Jonathan said, "But by signing these papers, does that mean you will have nothing more to do with her?"

"I'm offering you a daughter, Mr., Kent," Lex said, "Once you sign, she's legally yours. Why would I be involved any longer?"

Jonathan paused and then attached his signature. "Is it final now?" Jonathan said.

"Just one more thing," Lex said.

"What now?" Jonathan said.

"I need to sign now," Lex said. Once he had done that, he said, "Now, it's official. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, you have a daughter." He extended his hand.

Jonathan again hesitated before he shook Lex's hand. Martha smiled.

As the three of them walked outside, Clark said, "Is it legitimate?"

"Clark, you have a sister," Martha smiled.

"Alright," Clark smiled.

"Congratulations," Lex smiled.

"Thanks," Clark said.

"I wish the four of you the best of luck," Lex said, before driving away in his car.

Jonathan watched him go. "Jonathan, what's wrong?" Martha said.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Jonathan said, "It's a little unnerving."

"It will be wonderful, you'll see," Martha said.

"I'm not worried about Alexandra," Jonathan said "What concerned me was when I saw my signature on a piece of paper, next to Lex Luthor's."

"Please, don't worry," Martha said.

"You're right," Jonathan said, "We have a daughter now."

"Lex, you're back," Lionel said, when Lex returned to the mansion.

"How did you know it was me?" Lex said.

"I've gotten used to the sound of you walking," Lionel said, "Where have you been?"

"I had to take care of something," Lex said.

"Ah, you got the situation with the girl all settled," Lionel said.

"Please don't talk about her like she's a business deal," Lex said.

"You almost sound like you're sorry you had to do it," Lionel said.

"I did what I had to do," Lex said.

"Yes, you did," Lionel said, "But let's not forget that you were the one who got us into this in the first place."

"I really don't need you to remind me of my mistakes," Lex said.

"It would be best for you to put her out of your mind," Lionel said, "Unless she's of some worth to you."

"Is that all you think about?" Lex said, "What people are worth to you?"

"Lex, you sound far too emotionally involved," Lionel said.

"And you can't imagine why," Lex said.

"Son, it's over, she's was a troublemaker and now she's out of your life," Lionel said, "For the better."

"It's not over," Lex said, "She's happy, the Kents are happy. That's the way it'll be – for now."


End file.
